Destruction, Melt Downs, We're Just Family
by lizabel411
Summary: What's up with the Titans lately? Relationships blossom and people change. This summer's going to be an interesting one.
1. Good Morning!

**Raven**

"_Aargh_!" I yelled as something disgustingly gooey dripped down my face.

I had just walked into one of Beast Boy's traps set for Cyborg.

I was ready to kill him.

This was the third time that something unnatural had happened to me, thanks to Beast Boy and Cyborg's never ending rivalry. It was like they were little kids! They'd never grow up, never...

I felt my eyes heat up as I spotted Beast Boy lounging in front of the huge TV. He was relaxed and definently not aware of his impending doom.

I lurked over until I was standing right behind him. He lazily pressed the remote and changed it to the animal channel. Immediately he was immersed into watching his close relatives poop on live television; the baboon.

I didn't know whether to laugh or pummel him right there.

Leaning near his ear, I whispered, "_Boo._"

As predicted, Beast Boy jumped a mile high, turning into a baboon himself.

I let out a small laugh and then got back to business.

"Ooh ooh AHHHH!!!" Beast Boy babbled before he switched back into his normal form.

"Dude! Are you trying to give me a heart attack?!" Beast Boy exclaimed before taking in my decidedly sticky attire.

Then he exploded laughing. Tears of mirth were streaming down his face.

I began to levitate the TV, a serious look on my face.

"I will break it...over your head." I threatened. I so wanted to squash him like the annoying bug he was.

Beast Boy winced. "Aw Raven, I didn't mean it. It was just..."

"You will not utter one more word or it's no more TV." Now I wouldn't really break the tv. I liked it too much. But he didn't know that.

He immediately shut up.

I set the TV down with a huff and none too gently either. Oh well. If it was damaged, Cyborg could fix it later.

I splattered some of the goo on Beast Boy before I left.

"Ewww! It got it my mouth!!!"

I smirked as I trudged up the stairs, a little satisfied. I wasn't finished with him, not by a long shot.

As I approached my room, I heard some voices coming from Robin's room.

I was so nosey.

Standing there for a few moments, I rolled my eyes as I recognized Starfire's voice. They always had so much drama between them. We all wished they would just hook up already and be done with it. It was obvious that Robin liked Starfire as much as she liked him. I didn't see what the problem was. Robin was just so dang set on being a lone hero. He clearly thought that he didn't need anybody at all.

While that may be true, he didn't have to drag Starfire into this. He was a recluse and should have kept himself away from her. But he didn't. He encouraged the frustration and low key fights between them.

And that made Starfire all the more determined.

I sighed quietly as I reached my room. I couldn't help but wonder...

Would there ever be someone like that in my life? Someone that I really wanted like Starfire did. I really didn't see that happening.

And then there was the whole thing with me being cursed to destroy the world.

I showered and changed my clothes quickly. I ended up heading to Cyborg's room. I was a bit worried about the TV's well being. We all worshipped that thing.

I knew this wasn't going to be a pleasant visit though.

I knocked once on his door and crossed my arms. I really didn't want to do this but...it would be my fault if the TV was broken.

"Um, hold on...just one second!"

I frowned as I heard him shuffling around. He was hiding something. But I quickly shrugged it off. He was allowed to have secrets, as long as it wasn't anything threatening us or the world. Then it was fine.

Finally, Cyborg appeared at the door looking down at me with surprise.

"Raven." He finally said. "Um, what's up?"

"The TV might be broken. If it is, it's all Beast Boy's fault." I said blankly. I couldn't wait for Cy to get BB for this. It was worth lying about.

Cyborg clenched his fists. "What? That little green...."

I was already floating back downstairs. There was a slight smile on my face.

**Robin**

It was so early in the morning and already my head was aching.

The beams of sunlight streaking across my room were not lifting my mood in the least bit. Yesterday I had been led on a wild goose chase by one of Slade's lackeys. I ended up putting that loser in jail but made zero progress in figuring out who Slade was and what he wanted from me.

I growled at myself. I was so frustrated.

Someone knocked on my door.

I was not in the mood to be civil to anybody today.

"Robin? Are you...awake?" Came the sweet voice of Starfire.

Ok, so maybe I could talk to her. She hadn't done anything wrong to me, I reasoned.

"Come in." I allowed her in.

Starfire smiled as soon as her eyes met mine. My heart gave an uneven thump. I found myself grinning back in response to her.

"What's up?" I asked as we sat down on the couch in my room.

Starfire's eyebrows knitted together. "Um, I believe the sky and ceiling along with light fixtures are up. Other than that, everything is on the ground."

I shook my head as I tried not to laugh at her. It wasn't her fault that the English language was so confusing. I even had some trouble with it.

"No, I meant, what brings you here this morning?" I tried to clear it up with her.

"My feet."

"Star..."

Starfire giggled. "I am joking, no?"

"OK, you got me." I smiled at her.

Starfire then bit her lip nervously. I was entranced but also worried that something was wrong.

"Um, I would like to...spend the day with you. That is, if there is no danger today." Starfire said hesitantly.

I tilted my head to the side. "But we already spend the day together. Everyday."

Starfire blushed. "I know. I meant, if you would like, to really spend the day together. Alone. Away from the Titan Tower."

Oh.

"You mean, like a date?"

"Yes! That is the word. On my planet, it is basically enjoying each other's company, alone. I hope it is the same here?"

I nodded, but I was caught up in my thoughts. A date? With Starfire?

I was going to have a heart attack with this one.

Of all the things she....

I smiled finally, which she returned.

"That'd be great Star. Really."

"Great!" She stood up quickly, her eyes flashing.

"So what'd you have planned?" I asked her, standing also.

Starfire grabbed my hand, giving me butterflies in my stomache. It was just a simple gesture and I went off the deep end everytime.

"I'll show you! We can go right now!" She pulled me out of my room. I couldn't really resist because she was super strong so....

But I didn't want to resist.

I could take a break right now after last night. What better way to spend the day? This was must more preferable than sitting around in the Tower waiting for someone to need our help. It was pathetic at how boring my social life was.

But that was one of the sacrifices of being a hero.

**Beast Boy**

I wondered if it had worked yet.

Last night, I had set up a flawless goo-bomb near Cyborg's room. I wanted to rub it in that he'd lost the game yesterday. Just because. There was no way that it'd miss him unless someone else walked into it. I was fully counting on Cyborg taking the spill though.

And then I'd take really embarressing pictures of him and paste it on Facebook and Flickr.

I am a mad genius I tell you. It is fool proof.

Of course, I was totally not prepared for what would happen this morning.

I found myself fearing for my life as Raven glared daggers at me.

Of course, she'd never really hurt me. We might have gotten into some fights and maybe wished the other ill once in a while, but that's what we did. We were family.

But what she did was over the top.

She threatened to bash in the TV!!!! She had it off the floor and over my head in seconds!

I hadn't known what dark evil had possessed her. I was totally ready to tackle her.

But long story short, my prank had failed and gotten Raven. The TV was a little shaky but still had a good picture.

And my mouth tasted like ass.

I must remember to make better tasting goo. Just in case.

I was halfway to my room when I was stopped by a very mad, very big Cyborg.

Uh oh.

I racked my head to see what he could possibly be upset about. The prank had gotten Raven, not him. And he should be over losing the game already.

"Man, what is wrong with you?!" He started off, pissed.

I stared at him, bug eyed.

"Nothing! Why are you so mad?"

"Oh like you don't know. You busted the TV, you monkey!"

I paused, dumbfounded. But that wasn't me.

Oh wait.

"Raven told you that huh? Because I did not do such an evil thing! Raven levitated it and slammed it down. Be mad at her!" I quickly set him straight.

"Rae? But why...."

I sheepishly looked at my feet.

"I may have set up a prank that she accidentally walked into. And she may have gotten pissed off at me."

"I'm so going to kill you man."

"What!!!"


	2. Laughter

**Starfire**

I was so giddy with excitement this morning. The sun was bright and shining. Birds were singing their lovely melodies.

And I just couldn't have a better idea on how to spend the day.

A huge smile spread across my face as I got ready.

I was going to ask Robin to go out with me today. A date, I believe? I had just gotten the notion for it yesterday. It had something to do with a ridiculously confusing human commercial on the TV. Beast Boy had gone more greener than usual while he watched it. Raven was a blank page and Cyborg was cracking up loudly. Robin had been away on...a personal mission. I'm pretty sure it had to do with the slippery villain Slade. However, I was puzzled over the meaning of the commercial.

Raven could tell.

She snorted and rolled her eyes as I asked the question.

"What are they selling?" I was so lost.

Raven shook her head. "Sex, most likely."

I blushed five shades of purple. "Oh!"

I wanted to melt into a puddle of Starfire right there. So embarrassing...I knew this was a taboo topic back home. I had no idea how to react here.

Cyborg laughed. "I think they're advertising the steps leading up to sex, Rae. You know...the date, the conversation, the hand holding..."

"They still end up jumping in the sack."

"True." Cyborg scratched his head.

BB was still trying not to vomit. His eyes were closed and his hands held fast to his ears.

"How...fascinating." I said hesistantly.

Cyborg just chuckled and watched the TV program resume to normal. Raven ignored my idiocy.

But that there had just planted a seed of...I don't know what in my brain.

And so, I decided to act on it today.

No no no, I did not want sex! That was the farthest thing from my mind. I just wanted to spend time with Robin one on one. I liked the boy more so than that of BB and Cyborg and Raven. He was special to me here on this earth planet. And I wanted to know what drew me to him. I was honestly curious to the mysteries of this boy.

I didn't expect for his agreement to light me up with joy inside when I asked him hesistantly this morning.

I had the perfect place to go too.

**Cyborg**

BB was dead.

That was it. There was no other way. I just couldn't allow him to ruin our lives any further. I would have to take him out.

It was time to end this.

"AArgh!!!! Get out of my way monkey boy!!" I shouted as Beast Boy's red farrari blocked my path.

BB was laughing hysterically as he sped up with his gaming control. There had to be a secret boost button that I didn't know about.

"Never! You'll never catch up with me robot!"

I rolled my eyes over the weak epithet. I had decided the proper way to hand Beast Boy's ass over to him was over a challenge of car racing.

However, I had not predicted that BB had been practicing, nor had I thought that he would be good enough to get over me.

Damn it.

This blows when my plan falls apart on my lap. Not cool.

I glanced up when I heard the pit-pattering of feet come down the stairs. I frowned when I realized it was Robin and Starfire. Star looked elated, as usual, maybe a bit more so. And Robin looked...anxious. What?

"Um, hey guys?" Robin said awkwardly as Star jumped up and down impatiently for the elevator.

BB nodded in Robin's direction while I fixed my eyes on Robin questionally.

"Dude?"

Robin sighed and ran his hand through his hair.

"Ah, yeah. Well, me and Star are going out...somewhere." I didn't miss the catch in his voice.

And then the biggest smile lit up my face.

"K-I-S-S-I-N-G! That's what Robin and Star will be! Mwah mwah Robin!" I screamed in a sing-songsy voice. Oh man, was I so crazy cracked up over this. This was so funny.

Robin was being dragged on a date with Starfire by Starfire! !

**Raven**

I closed my eyes tightly as I resumed my meditating in the gym. I couldn't let anything distract me, not even my thoughts.

I knew there was a commotion going on downstairs. Probably Cyborg beating up Beat Boy for me.

Either way, I had to get my powers under complete control. Focus, focus, focus.

I let out a shallow breath as I felt my temples begin to clear. Here it comes.

A huge force slammed against my conscience, threatening to tear my brain apart. My eyes began to tear a little.

It was HIM. And he was stronger than the last time. Trying desperately to get out. However, I had him completely trapped inside for now. For now.

It hurt so bad to focus. But I had to. If I didn't, everything I cared for would be dead and I would...completely disappear as this evil took over my being. I was determined to never let that happen. That's why I decided to spend extra time concentrating today. Four hours should do it.

Whoa!

My body felt like it was falling forward and falling fast. What the hell was going on? Where was he taking me?

Only the feel of the soft mattress under my body confirmed that I was still in the Tower.

My mind's eye opened and blinked rapidly as I took a look at my new surroundings. Not in Kansas anymore, at least not in my head.

I was back home.

**Beast Boy**

Really, I was so kicking Cyborg's butt. It was sad.

And then he got distracted by Star and Robin. Ha ha. Poor poor defeated robot. I win.

But I was a little curious. So I pushed the pause button on my controller and wheeled around to face an interesting sight.

Cyborg was bawling with laughter and song. Robin's face was red, as was the rest of his body. Starfire seemed to be a little agitated, but still bubbly happy nonetheless. I was so left out right now.

I slapped Cyborg's rolling side.

"Dude? What is wrong with you? With them?" I interrogated him loudly.

Cyborg cracked one eye open to look at me. Then he cracked up again with his song.

"Robin and Star...K-I-S-S-I-N-G! That's where they'll be! Pfft!!!!"

My eyebrows knitted together as I translated his gibberish. Kissing? Robin and Starfire?

My face went blank as I zeroed in on the pair's linked hands.

Oh.

And I busted up laughed with Cyborg.

**Robin**

Oh God, they were so dead.

It was bad enough that I was embarrassed by Starfire's proposal. Now the guys were laughing their guts off at my predicament.

However, I couldn't complain too much. I had wanted this too. So, I really didn't need the peanut gallery behind me, singing and bawling. But I was cool with the rest, sort of.

Starfire stomped her foot like girls on TV do, mouthing off to the guys the best she could. I almost wanted her to quit. I could defend myself. But I realized the best thing to do would be to let her have her say and run off her steam before going out with me. It made me even more attracted to her to see her stand her ground anyway.

Oh wow.

I really really really liked this girl.


	3. New Situations

**Raven's POV**

Now, how the hell did I get here?

I slowly took in my surroundings as I pinched myself. Yep, that hurt and yep, I was really here.

The Temple Azarath.

Usually I would get only vivid flashes of home, never actually sending myself there.

And because of this surprise, I had absolutely no idea what to do.

I was standing just outside of my home, a huge dark and decrepit castle. The bridge was up and the moat was lively with sharks. There was no way in.

Not that I wanted to step foot in there.

Looking up, I saw the skies were orange, quickly changing to purple and soon black. He was ruling here. He, the center of all evil, was screwing up everything.

My father, Trigon.

It still stung to actually think of him as that, as something he'd never been. Ever since I could remember, he'd been obsessed with power of all kinds. It took over him, controlled him. And it turned him against me.

I had taken my mother Arella's side of things. She had raised me and taught me to control my emotions as well as my powers. When I finally met my father, I knew then to keep my mouth shut and my thoughts to myself. His views were completely opposite of my mother's. Of course, she was human while he was a powerful demon.

My brothers agreed with Arella and used their powers wisely. However, they had opted to stay home trying to make things right.

I settled my furious gaze on the castle. He brought me here, I knew it. I just didn't know why.

Because if I was here against my own will, he had escaped my once secure bonds inside my mind.

I wasn't safe.

**Beast Boy**

"So...we gonna get back to the game or what? I was definitely winning." I nudged Cyborg.

Cy grinned. "Yeah right. I was distracted by your putrid B.O. When have you ever taken a shower dog?"

"Ha! Very funny." I rolled my eyes as I pressed the pause button to continue the game.

After an hour or so of kicking his butt, I got bored and hungry.

"FOOOD! Man I need foood..." I groaned.

Cy rolled his eyes but stopped when his stomach growled.

"I'll order the pizza. Yea yea, veggie style for you..." Cy went to locate the phone.

"Yes!" I pumped my fist in victory.

After Cy ordered, he stood behind the couch not picking up the controller.

"You know, I wonder how Robin will screw up this date with Star." Cy mused.

I hadn't even given a real thought to what was going on there. I guess I didn't really care. It wasn't anything unexpected or a surprise. It was more of a wait of when Robin and Star were going to do anything about the obvious sparks between them.

"Well I guess they'll end up kissing..." I threw out just for the sake of talking.

Cy laughed and shook his head. "No, you know Robin will be thinking too much into things as it is. There's no way he'll kiss her so early. But maybe he'll actually call her his girlfriend."

"Yea sure. That'll take him a week."

"Wanna bet?"

I smirked, knowing I'd win.

"Ok then." I agreed. "I bet that it will take more than three days for Robin to admit anything special is going on between them, romantic or not."

"And I basically bet against that as in less than three days." Cy grinned.

"Alright, so what are the winnings?"

"Um...no video games for a month for the loser. Winner gets control of the TV and any games for the month. That sound good?"

I nodded, the punishment not nearly as bad as it could be.

"Sure, I'll agree to that."

I'd be competitive as ever about it though. I wasn't going to loose. I'd make sure Robin was so uncomfortable that it took him forever to confess the obvious.

**Starfire**

I was so excited!

Robin's hand felt warm in mine. I could fly right now.

But that wouldn't be so suitable in a skirt.

Robin and I had changed into civilian clothes for our date. It wouldn't do to get recognize all the time by passerby. Although, I was receiving some strange looks when they took in my appearance. I heard the whispers quite clearly.

But anyway, for our date I planned the traditional way.

A movie and dinner and maybe star gazing on the boardwalk, maybe even play some games.

I couldn't keep still, always shifting while we stood in line for tickets.

I had picked out a gory movie. I read that scary movies were perfect for dates. The girl could scream and be scared and snuggle close to the guy. Then the guy could feel strong and confident when he comforted the girl.

This was suppose to be the most intimate setting. I was interested in a relationship with Robin. I wanted everything to be perfect and on point.

It had to work out. It was made to turn into something special.

I liked Robin, how he was a hero in his land and was always concentrated on protecting the good and catching the evil. I saw the passion in his work and how intense he could get when he searched and had a lead. He could be so mysterious at times but other times I could remember when he showed me his innermost shell. He really had depth to him and I could see there was something more than what met the eye.

That's the Robin I wanted to learn more about. The hidden spot in the Johari Window, the part that nobody else knew about him.

It was worth pursuing.

And each time I learned something new, the more I fell for him.

**Raven**

"Ok, let me in already..." I growled as the drawbridge didn't even shudder under my attack.

Albeit, I wasn't trying that hard.

I didn't want to go in there. But I knew I had to. He brought me here for a reason and I had to find out why. I was sure that it hinged on my safety and my future.

All of a sudden the skies turned black and thunder rumbled.

"Not rain. Really." I sighed. I was out of place, confused and now wet. Great.

I put up a light shield to protect myself as I pulled up my hood. I didn't have time for this.

I sat down on the grass and closed my eyes, trying to meditate. He didn't want to come out and play, fine. I was getting back home.

_Azarath Metrion Zinthos_

Except, the throbbing behind my temples increased when I tried to get deeper into my element.

He was blocking me.

Crap.

I was so stuck here.

"Dammit let me in Trigon! I know you bought me here and I can't leave. Why must you be so difficult..." I screamed into the wind, feeling my emotions get the better of me.

Which was not safe at all. My powers would go out of control if I let it get to far. I've learned that from my mother and from experience.

No response. But it did get darker.

Ugh. Although it was my preferred type of weather. Dark and gloomy.

Perfect.

But I was getting kind of tired and hungry.

And cranky. Very cranky.

Hell was going to break loose if Trigon didn't...

"Raven? Raven!" A voice called my name. A familiar voice.

I blinked, squinting through the pouring rain.

"Marv?" I whispered

Marv appeared as he came closer. "No way. It's little sis? Oh man, wait until Zahl and Mallah get a whift of this."

I frowned, waving my hands. "Wait, you're all still...sorry but you're all still alive?"

Marv smirked as he poked at my shield. I let it down quickly, wanting to hear his answer.

"Well, we all gained great power and Father decided we were worth having around. So we're sort of his guard, sort of royalty."

I snorted a little. Father? Since when had he ever been a parent to me and my three half-brothers. Never, except when he saw great power in us. Then he was all about us and our lives.

"Father huh?"

Marv's eyes flashed. "Yes. Really. He's different now, that's why I guess he brought you here. Though I had thought it would be much later on when you'd come."

"So this was all planned."

"Yea...Zahl was actually the one who was suppose to go get you. A test for the youngest I guess, but he knew he had a direct link to you and it'd be faster." Marv explained.

I crossed my eyes. "So why am I left out here in the rain? How welcoming is that."

Marv snorted this time. "Yea, he was never very warm but his intentions are...intentional."

"I'm sure."

"Well, are you coming inside anyway?" Marv gestured.

"Can you take me back to Teen tower?"

"Uh, no."

"Well, get me out of this downpour." I shrugged, knowing I couldn't go anywhere else.

Marv took my arm and led me to the drawbridge which let down for him. Figures.

I still didn't know what to make of this but I had to trust Marv. He was my brother and I believed him. Mom taught him and me about our powers at the same time resulting in our closness. Although, it had been years since I've seen him, I still felt the bond that we had.

"Don't worry Rae, he's not mad at you for not coming back." Marv whispered.

I laughed darkly. "Do you think I care? And I never wanted to come back. I tried to surpress this."

Marv stayed quiet as we walked through the cold corridors. Zahl and Mallah were nowhere to be found. Marv said they were out training. For what, he didn't tell me. It was probably for 'father'.

_Azarath Metrion Zinthos_

I was still trying to get out of here.


End file.
